Ryoma's Life In Pain
by elex88
Summary: Young Ryoma was kidnapped then saved by four handsome boys. He later forgets about them but now they try to force themselves back into his life OT5 YAOI ALERT
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is elex88 and I'm here to present my 4th story for those of you who read my other ones I'm so very sorry I moved to a new school and house things have been tight. _A Strange New enemy will be updated soon and I mean very soon_ so don't cry. This is my first Prince of Tennis fanfic please enjoy!

Ryoma's Life in Pain.

_A young boy about the age of ten with black green tinted hair, was lying in a bed with ripped and bloody clothes. He had been kidnapped 2 weeks ago, and tortured in ways no one would've thought. He lied there for hours each day knowing that when night falls the men who took him away will appear for their nightly 'medicine'. His name was Ryoma._

_At first he tried to escape many times before but the men were just to strong for him. He was small for his age and very frail and feminine. No matter how much he struggled they would easily get their way with him..._

_On the 4 th week Ryoma was awakened by a loud banging noise. Even though he had grown a bit used to his captor's punishments he was still frightened. When the sound stopped he watched and waited. Then someone knocked down the door with one final blow. It was his father. _

"_Oijay!" Ryoma jumped out of the bed and ran to his father hugging him as if it were for dear life, witch it was._

"_I'm getting you out of here, alright seishunen?" Ryoma followed right next to his father keeping up just fine. Nanjirouh lead them back to the exit and the two sprinted like there was no tomorrow._

_A car (scratch that limo) was waiting for them outside. Ryoma went in first followed by his dad. Inside were four boys only two years older than Ryoma. The one on the far left had with his eyes seemingly closed and a smiled plastered on his face. The one to his right was a boy with glasses and a stern look on his face, he too was a brunette like the other one. Next to him was a boy with an arrogant smile (smirk) and violet hair that stood up on end. And the last one on the far right was similar to the one with glasses but with black spiky hair. All of them look stunning. But one thing bothered Ryoma the most.._

"_What the heck are you all staring at?" Ryoma questioned them and the stoic ones looked away but the other two seemed to be looking at him with the same lust as the ones who rapped Ryoma._

"_Driver step on it!" yelled Nanjirouh._

_**Two years later...**_

Nanjirouh and his family latter moved to Japan. Ryoma never saw the four boys after their first encounter. Rinko, Ryoma's mother, works as lawyer while Nanjirouh is a retired pro-tennis player. Ryoma attends Seigaku just as his father did . This is his first day here. He had long since forgotten about the four buys he met that night.

Walking up to the tennis courts he's confronted by a loud girl and a very quiet girl. The loud one Tomoka talked his ear off the whole way there and finally left, _thank goodness. _He looked around and saw two sophomores and deiced to ask them if they knew where he could sign up for the club.

He ask with a nonchalant tone,"Hey, do you know where I could sign up for the club?"

The two looked at him and smirked. "Why, you thinking about competing in the matches?" both of them began to laugh. Ryoma left them alone. That's when he saw a senior who looked very responsible and a bit stoic. _H mm_._. he looks familiar, oh well I don't care._

When he walked over to the senior, he saw that he was talking to another boy that looked very feminine and had a plastered smile on his face and closed eyes.

"Do you two know where I could sign up to join the tennis club?" both of the boys looked at him, then at each other as if exchanging words through eye contact.

Finally after a few seconds the one with glasses spoke, "if you want to join the club you'll need to receive an application from from the coach. But if you want to compete in the Intervention Tournament (I have no idea what it's called.) you can come with me and our coach to add you to the list of competitors."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello this is elex88 and I'm here to present my 4th story for those of you who read my other ones I'm so very sorry I moved to a new school and house things have been tight. _A Strange New enemy will be updated soon and I mean very soon_ so don't cry. This is my first Prince of Tennis fanfic please enjoy!

Previously on Ryoma's Life in Pain.

_The two looked at him and smirked. "Why, you thinking about competing in the matches?" both of them began to laugh. Ryoma left them alone. That's when he saw a senior who looked very responsible and a bit stoic. H mm.. he looks familiar, oh well I don't care._

_When he walked over to the senior, he saw that he was talking to another boy that looked very feminine and had a plastered smile on his face and closed eyes._

"_Do you two know where I could sign up to join the tennis club?" both of the boys looked at him, then at each other as if exchanging words through eye contact. _

_Finally after a few seconds the one with glasses spoke, "If you want to join the club you'll need to receive an application from from the coach. But if you want to compete in the Intervention Tournament you can come with me and our coach to add you to the list of competitors." _

Ryoma followed the stoic teen into into an office. There he saw on old women at the desk writing and skimming over her work. Ryoma noticed that she too looked familiar, but deiced to let things play out.

"Sumira-sensai (I like calling her that so from now on that's her name)." the tall one called out to her with a curt nod. _(Ryoma's thoughts) Polite freak._

"Ah Tezuka, Fuji what are you two doing with a kid behind your backs?" she glanced behind Fuji and gasped. "Well well if it isn't Ryoma Echizen. How nice it is to see you again. I remember you when you just a little boy 4 years ago. You've hardly grown." They were all taken back by her outbreak. Ryoma scowled at her, _hardly__ grown! Baka baa-San!_

"Saa.. I see you've already met our couch Echizen-kun." Fuji smile got just a millimeter wider and his eyes opened slightly. Ryoma cringed.

"Anyways. Sumira-sensai, Echizen wants to apply for the tennis. He'll need and application form." Tezuka was getting another headache already just by watching Fuji's eyes open.

While Ryoma was busy filling out the form Tezuka and Fuji spoke to one another.

" Saa.. He's grown hasn't he? I guess he's forgotten about us completely since that night. It's a bit sad that he doesn't remember us, ne?" Tezuka inwardly shuddered, his boyfriend had _that_ glint in his eye.

"Just don't get yourself caught by Keigo. If he finds out that you're going at it alone he'll wine for hours. Genchirou and I don't have anymore aspirins at the moment."

" Hmm? Who said that I was doing this alone, _Kuni-chan?_" Fuji opened his eyes and said in the seductive vice that Tezuka hates and loves. (1)

Ryoma came out of Sumira's office just when Tezuka was closing practice for the day. Although he was disappointed, Ryoma didn't mind to much. At least he'd be able to get more rest for the day. _But why __did those two from earlier seem so familiar... _Ryoma looked up into the shy as the wind blew through his hair. He looked as graceful as ever. Like an angel.

HELLO READERS! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! AND IU'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! SCHOOL WAS A TOTAL DRAG AND BLAHHHH!

Well I hope you like this chapter and please review! I don't know when I might update but most like likely it will be by July. But hopefully sooner. And thank you for all of those lovely reviews for chapter 1


	3. BIG ALERT BIG ALERT!

**"CHECK THIS OUT THEN SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW."**

Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will **REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.**

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of **XxDarkxBloodxX** he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information **www. fanfiction .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA** and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called **www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet**. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet. This link will also get you the same thing fightforthefuture. Org this one is in English!

**PLEASE FORWARD THIS ON TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW. COPY THIS AND ADD IT IN YOUR STORIES...WE CAN'T LOSE THIS SITE!**


End file.
